The First Kiss
by Fluff-is-awesome
Summary: So there are so many fanfics for what happens after the kiss, but I have yet to find one about the actual kiss. This is Hermione's point of view of what she was thinking in the moment. This is my first fanfic EVER so I hope you like it!


Hermione POV:

It was his idea. All of it. I still couldn't believe we had destroyed the cup. It was all sinking in as we ran to find Harry. The idea was brilliant! Ron was brilliant! True, he didn't have a full plan, but that's just what makes him so brilliant. How could he be Ron if he had planned anything? After we had told Harry about destroying the horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets, we followed him to where he said the lost diadem was. As I ran beside Ron, all I could think about was how amazing he was. I knew I should have been focusing on defeating Voldemort at that moment, but I just couldn't help myself. He was incredible. He was so brave and strong. Why couldn't I be more like that? I honestly didn't care that Harry was the hero of the wizarding world. Ron Weasley was my hero. Even if he was a git sometimes.

We reached the Room of Requirement and I tried to focus on the plan. Find the diadem, figure out how to destroy it. Ginny, Tonks and Mrs. Longbottom were in there when we arrived. As Harry got all of them out, it suddenly hit me that we were right in the middle of a war and people were dying everywhere. I realized that any of us could be one of them. At any moment Ron or Harry could...no. I had to stop thinking like that. I tried to calm myself down but I was suddenly shaking like crazy. I grasped the basilisk tooth in my hand. My grip relaxed when I heard Ron begin to speak.

"Hang on a moment!" Just hearing his voice calmed me down. "We've forgotten someone!"

His statement alarmed me. My mind was racing as I tried to go through everyone we could have possibly have forgotten about. "Who?" I asked him.

"The house-elves, they'll be down in the kitchen, won't they?" he asked. I stared at him confusedly, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" Harry asked, clearly as confused as I was. I certainly hoped that wasn't what he meant.

"No," he said slowly, looking at Harry seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we?" I didn't hear the rest of what he said because impulse had suddenly kicked in and I was running right to him. I didn't think. I flung my arms around him and did what I had wanted to do since second year. I kissed him.

I poured everything into that kiss. All of my emotions-love, guilt, worry, need. I couldn't believe how long I had been restraining myself. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him. And then I realized- he was kissing me back. Ronald Weasley was kissing me back. The kiss had so much passion and desire. It seemed almost desperate. I felt my heart soar and I pulled myself as close to him as I could. His lips were so warm and soft, and I did not want that moment to ever end.

"OI! There's a war going on here!"

I nearly jumped. I had totally forgotten that Harry was there. I wished he wasn't. I felt Ron pulling away and I wanted to scream at him "No! Don't stop!" but I couldn't. As soon as his lips left mine I began to worry. What if he gets mad? Maybe he doesn't love me back. Did I just completely ruin our friendship? Why didn't I think about this before I did it?

He looked perplexed, but I couldn't read the expression on his face. Did he look happy? Or angry? I couldn't tell. I wasn't going to take my arms away from his neck until I was sure. Finally he spoke.

"We know mate, so it's now or never, isn't it?" he gave me a small smile and I was overcome with relief as I smiled back.

I remembered that Harry was there and I felt my cheeks become warm.

"Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry shouted at us. We must have made him feel really awkward because he seemed very annoyed. "Do you think you could just- just hold it in until we've got the diadem?"

"Yeah- right-sorry-" said Ron. He unwrapped his arms from my waist and I reluctantly took my arms from around his neck. We began picking up the basilisk fangs we had dropped. We were in the middle of a war, but at that moment I felt like the happiest girl on Earth.


End file.
